The Stars Are Bright
by PerfectlyPsychotic
Summary: They drove each other over the edge and back again. When the world though it couldn't get any worse, they stood up, ready to aim, and aiming to kill. Guns aimed at the other, only wishing they had the strength, and waiting for the other to find it.


They drove each other to it; they drove each other over the edge and back again. When the world though it couldn't get any worse, they stood up, ready to aim, and aiming to kill. Guns aimed at the other, only wishing they had the strength, and waiting for the other to find it.

Finding love was difficult enough, but finding love while working through a powerful career, that was near impossible, but Zim had managed. He managed to find love while ruling over an entire planet, he managed to find love with someone who accepted he wasn't human, he managed to find love, in a man he'd fallen in love with 13 years ago.

Dib finished school, he went to college, he studied paranormal investigation, and creative writing. After finishing college, and finding Zim again, they wasted no time in relaying back to their old routine. But something stopped them, something stopped Dib, he looked around at where all this had gotten him. Where all the fighting, and chasing, and attempted exposure had gotten him

Zim was still trying to take over the world, but Dib had given up. The human race could take care of itself, and if not it was a well rid of all of them. He surrendered himself to Zim, begging on his knees to be spared, practically crying as he waited to be beaten or imprisoned, or killed if Zim didn't hear out his plea. None of it ever came, to his surprise he was scooped up in Zim's arms, while the tears were wiped away.

Zim would have no time with petty dating, demanding immediately that Dib take him as a mate now. He accepted without hesitation. They teamed up, fighting side by side to take over earth, on one condition, Zim was to rule the earth himself, and couldn't give it to the Irken empire. Within 3 years, the earth was theirs, after a serious of overthrows of stupid and pitiful humans.

Dib was an author, giving up his dream of being a paranormal investigator. And Zim exposed to the world what he really was, no one cared. The too were a power couple, Zim's brash actions, and iron fist, and Dib's brain and caring nature for the human race, they were perfect together. Despite there love for each other they fought endlessly, and didn't care who stopped to stare.

This, this was the final straw though, after years of a creating a perfect world, Zim had driven Dib to the edge, and dragged the green alien with him. Snooping about had lead Dib to his biggest fear, Zim's betrayal. He'd been planning for months to hand earth over to the Irken Empire, in order to regain his status as an invader, to give up ruling something so perfect, and return to a planet that despised him.

"Zim, we worked for years, to gain all this, we worked to gain the world, and we have it all." Dib was on the verge of tears, he had a hand gun pointed in Zims direction, loaded and ready to go. "Why would you give it all up, why would you go back to them?" His screams rang through the chambers, rang so loud that someone outside had peaked in to see what was going on.

Zim had a laser pointed in the direction of the human, just as ready to shoot. "Don't you see, don't you see this plan I've had all along. They are my home, they are who raised me, and trained me, they made me the invader I am today." The laser was a simple trigger and launch, just as deadly as the gun Dib had, just as deadly. The alien tried to stay strong, tried not to show his tears, but seeing his mate so broken was too much.

"You're not an invader, Zim. You are a leader, you are a planetary ruler." Hid voice was cracked, a low whisper so his voice wouldn't hurt. "You're better than they think you are, than you think you are." His arm was extended in a plea like manner, as if begging Zim to give him the laser, and just stop time, stop to think, and remember who he was with, what they worked for and how much they loved each other.

Zim's laser arm buckled a little, almost contemplating putting the Gun down, but he couldn't, he couldn't give up. "I don't expect you to understand Dib-Love."

They were silent for a moment, even the nosy peeper had faded away, no doubt to run around to the press, and admirers. "I just want you to see, this could be better for us. Getting this weight off our shoulders, living on Irk in peace. Please Dib, the Massive is coming, they'll be here soon." He whispered so quietly and so low, as if speaking any louder would shatter them both.

"What made you think I would follow you once this happened?" Dib didn't know, he didn't know he had to whisper or risk destroying their glass world, so he didn't silence his voice, it rang out.

"I won't go, I won't follow you, I'd rather be captured than follow you."

"You'd rather be a slave to an Irken droid than stay with me on my home planet?" his voice was in shock, and disgust, as if Dib's words were repulsive.

"I'd rather not be captured at all." Dib was still for only a moment, but he turned the gun, bringing it close to his head, aiming it right through his brain. Zim's eyes widened and he froze, unsure what had caused this transition. Dib's face was serious, his glasses on the tip of his nose, he stood tall, and idle, waiting for just the right moment to pull the trigger.

He couldn't believe that everything he'd built up, and everything he'd worked to have, about to be ripped away while he stood with a gun aimed at himself. From outside the chamber doors, you could hear their personal servant at the door, yelling for them to lay down their weapons, not as much yelling as crying and begging, pleading to just work it out like they always did.

"Dib, what are you doing?" The green dictator called across the room, shock running through him like the blood in his veins.

"I'm sorry Zim, but I can't see it when they come." He tightened his grip on the gun, his finger resting on the trigger. Zim tossed his laser away, running as fast as he could to the human on the other side of the room, throwing his arms around his neck. "Please Dib-Love, don't do it, I'll call them off, I'll send them all back, please, I can't live without you. I'll do anything, I'll fight every one of them off, please, just give me the gun."

The tears were streaming down his face, he held tight to his lover, begging him not to pull the trigger. Dib had never seen the alien so low, never seen his so scared, never seen him cry. He gently laid the gun down, and wrapped his arms around the alien. "There isn't much you can do Zim, so we have to work fast, but there is only one option."

The Alien picked his head up lightly, feeling a bit fearful of what Dib could have in mind, but he was willing to do anything to keep Dib alive and with him. "There is no way to call them off, of hide from them Zim." They both knew the Human was right, there was no way to avoid them coming. Zim's ruby eyes widened in realization, he knew what Dib was pointing at.

"We have to kill them, we have to kill the tallest." Zim was quiet, speaking the words he never thought he'd hear himself say, killing his leaders was like killing his parents. Parents that lied to him, and hated him, parents that sent him away in hopes to never see him again. "I-if you'll stay by me, I'll do it." As much as he resented the tallest, killing them seemed so distant.

Dib could hear his voice shaking, but could see the love in his eyes, every emotion he'd ever felt was in his eyes. He captured the green lips in his own, laying Zim on the hard wood floor as he pinned him down with the overwhelming feeling of being against each other. There bodies became one, and the time passed as they spent what could possible last moments of freedom together.

"Say it." Dib growled just loud enough for his antenna to hear.

"I-I" he hesitated on the words he'd never said. Dib knew how he felt, knew every extent of Zim's emotions, but he wanted to hear it, needed to, craved it.

"Say it now, Zim." The growl was more vicious, not from being impatient, but from the suspense that was rising.

"I love you!" The words came out as a full shout, as they laid together, bodies meshing to be one. Dib had said it countless times, but this, this was Zim allowing human emotions into his life, and admitting it. In the midst of the beauty and Romance, you could hear the landing of a ship outside, to large to be the massive, it must have been a smaller touch down ship.

They became so lost, they hadn't notice the hour pass by: they redressed and whispered words between each other, before the tallest burst through the door. Zim was just pulling on his boot when the doors were nearly ripped from their hinges.

Side by side they stood with false smiles, hand in hand, they silently plotted murder. As one, they threw themselves at the purple and red dressed Aliens, and defended each other and the home they built together. As minutes passed, and screams rang from both parties, two figures rose in victory. Tall and happy, while at the same time scared and surprise. With the entire struggle they came across, it was theirs, the earth was finally theirs.

"I love you, Dib." Zim smiled as he took the humans hand in his own.

"I love you too Zim." He replied before pulling the green man along, to stand in front of their people, to explain the situation, to show the love they shared, because together, they shown so bright, they could lead everyone with a wave of a hand, the stars they discovered, and the ones yet to explore would never shine as bright as the ones they saw when they kissed.

-Dib stopped typing the keys on the computer, his words finally finished as the story came to an end. His fingers were sore and his mind was tired. Zim leaned over him, reading as he created art with words. "Our story is beautiful Dib-love." He placed a gentle kiss on his mate's cheek.

"3 years ago to this day." Dib whispered as he pulled the last peace out of the type writer.

"I love you Dib." Zim whispered as he hugged the writer from behind,

"I love you too Zim." Dib replied back, as he tilted his head back to kiss the alien. The stars were as bright and beautiful as always.


End file.
